Jealousy
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: Lion is NOT jealous. He’s just mad, that’s all. He’s mad because SHE is getting all of Stahn’s attention and affections, but he is NOT jealous. Lion Magnus, does not get jealous. StahnxLion I need to stop writing these, I'm going to end up breaking a law


**IronyxOfxFate:** Hello again everyone! I think I'm starting to enjoy these little meetings First off, I must thank my best buddy "_**Radical-Rebel**_" again for BETA reading for me. She's just awesome like that -hugs Rebel- According to her, I've gotten better with my whole 'comma-use' thing, 'cause normally I got a little comma-happy in my stories (looking over them she has a point), but when she edited something for me, and showed me what I was doing wrong, I was able to learn really fast. In fact, I think I sent her into shock (had be been in a bush, she would have fallen out of it...That makes sense to people who read "Dear Journal").

**Judas:** ...

**IronyxOfxFate:** Ehhh? No snide remarks?

**Judas:** ...None, I'm in as much shock as she is at how fast you learn... Now you just need to work on getting Stahn and Lion in character...

**IronyxOfxFate:** It's a HELL of a lot easier to get someone in character when you actually _played the game_. I've read the manga, and only part of it! The rest I've tried to learn from other peoples fanfiction, Radiant Mythology, and Wikipedia, and you never know what you're gonna find with that site...

**Judas:**... Is that your excuse for all these fanfics?

**IronyxOfxFate:** Yes, yes it is. Shut up.

**Judas:** ... -holds up sign- _'Are you doing the disclaimer then?'_

**IronyxOfxFate:** ...Nope, not at all.

**Rutee:** Hey! -waltz in- Am I up?

**IronyxOfxFate:** -nods- Sure are, have at it.

**Rutee:** Alrighty then. **IronyxOfxFate** does not own "Tales of Destiny" Not even a copy of the game, though she wishes she did... She's got the first... twenty or so chapters of the manga, but thats all, so forgive her for going OOC, thought, I think some of it is intentional for humor purposes.

**IronyxOfxFate:** Thank you, Rutee.

**Rutee:** No problem.

**Judas:**... I thought you wanted to murder her...

**Rutee:** Nope, not anymore hehehehehe.

**Judas:** ...Lens bribe?

**IronyxOfxFate:** Lens bribe.

**Judas:** ...How the hell do I meet you people?

* * *

I sat in the far corner of the room, glaring at her. Oh how I _hated_ her. She mocked me mercilessly and silently, doing nothing but just _existing_, and it was simply that – _existing __–_that I couldn't _stand_ about her. What could She do that I could not? What did she have that I didn't? Was I not as _worthy_ as she was? Was there something about that stupid little thing that could gain his attention, when my attempts had failed? It frustrated me to no end when I couldn't figure out _why_ he seemed to love her so much, yet when I tried to show my affection, he remained painfully oblivious, as _always_.

_**"…an….chan…BOCCHAN!"**_ I jumped, torn away from my thoughts as Chaltier's persistent thoughts could be heard echoing in the room. I glanced at the bed to see if Stahn was looking over here; after all, Chaltier was screaming his lungs (or lack there of) out. Tch, but of course, he was still happy as can be, snuggled up tightly with _her._ _**"Boccha-!"**_

"What?" I turned my gaze to the sword sitting on the table, frowning slightly. "You don't have to shout; you're going to bother the people in the next room."

_**"You weren't answering me!"**_ Chaltier shouted sounding exasperated. Sighing, I muttered a quick apology. He did have a point; I hadn't even heard him calling me until he started shouting, and he can reach quite a pitch when he's being ignored. His normal voice is already fairly feminine and high, so when he shouts, it only gets worse.

"Sorry." I apologized again, tearing my gaze away from Stahn once more. "Do you need something?"

_**"I wanted to know why you were looking at Stahn with murderous intent."**_

"I wasn't looking at Stahn."

_**"But you were-"**_ Chaltier trailed off, then groaned. _**"Bocchan, please not that again. It's ridiculous. You shouldn't be jealous of someone like her."**_ I ignored Chaltier's protests turning away from him. He didn't understand at all how I was feeling. I had full right to be jealous, when she was there, in his _arms_ when _I_ was supposed to be his… ARGH! I just can't stand it!

I stood up, not caring that I knocked the chair over as I did so, and marched into the bathroom, preparing myself for bed, before I stormed back out again. I must have been slamming around quite a bit, because Stahn woke up and looked at me, a tired and utterly confused look on his idiotic little face. It pissed me off to no end. I hate overly happy people like him. I really, _really_ do.

"Lion?" He yawned, loudly too. How the hell can someone _yawn_ that loudly anyway? "Huh? Why are you glaring at me? What did I do?!" My eyes darted towards _her_ again. Wrapped snuggly in his arms, that stupid little smile on her face as she stared back at me. I swear she was _smirking_ at me, and that was the last straw. I couldn't take just watching anymore, so I took _action_.

Storming over to the bed, I reached down and ripped the stupid little thing from his arms, throwing it across the room, earning a shout of protest from Stahn as he gave me a half-hearted glare. Shoving him to the other side of the bed, I climbed in after him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, digging my face into his chest. I calmed down quite a bit as the familiar scent of that was just…Stahn took over, and I relaxed. He tensed for a moment, before I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly. As angry as I was before, it all seemed to melt away with his arms (and how he manages to do that I don't have a clue). I couldn't help myself, and I smiled. There was silence between us before,

"Lion?"

"…Hn?"

"…Were you _jealous_ of my _teddy-bear_?" I could hear the laughter being held back in his voice as I glared up at him. Sure enough, there was that smug little smirk, and I had the overwhelming urge to smack it right off his face, but my arms were already busy, and I didn't feel like moving them. Instead I settled for hiding my face in his chest again and replying.

"Stahn?"

"Yes?" He was still amused; I could hear it in his voice. Stupid country-hick.

"Shut up."

"Ahahaha! I knew it! I was right, wasn't I? Oh man, that's hilarious! Big serious 'Don't-feck-with-me' Lion, _ jealous_ of a bear! Oh man, wait until I tell Lilith what you thought of her present!"

"STAHN! SHUT UP!" I shouted loudly pulling away from him. "I _swear_ if you don't you're going to spend the whole night getting to know that shock collar I put on you a lot-mmgghh!" Of course he'd cut me off with a kiss. He always does, and dammit it always works too (rather, I _let_ it work). I was still mad at him! Jealous of a_ teddy-bear_! Like I _hell_ I was! I was **MUCH** better then some cloth and fluff haphazardly thrown together! A stuffed animal can't give you warmth, it can't hug you back and it sure as _hell_ can't _love_ you. Only _I_ could give Stahn that and I planned to remind him of it every time he tried to _replace_ me with that stupid little toy.

He pulled away and I took my place against his chest again (have I mentioned he makes a very nice pillow? He does: warm and soft, better then the over-stuffed things the inn gives you). There was more silence, then,

"Lion?"

"What?"

"…You _were_ jealous, weren't you?"

"COUNTRY HICK!"

"Hahahaha!"

* * *

**IronyxOfxFate:** Ah... It's done... it's really really REALLY short, in fact, I'm kinda sad how short it was, but I couldn't think of anything else to add... Ah, but the credit for this challenge goes to my friend, who I call "Sony" 'cause she's a huge Perosna 3 fan. The challenge was, to quote _"**Bears****:** And how to fight them."_ and somehow I came up with this... I think I took the 'bear' thing a little far... Ah well.

**Judas:** You need to stop writing these at odd hours in the morning...

**IronyxOfxFate:** I blame the plot bunnies. They refuse to come at normal hours, and slam me anywhere between 11pm and 4am, it's REALLY annoying... ANYWAY, thanks to all who read this, and please leave a comment (even if it's only a line or two)...blah... almost 2am... starting to get sleepy... Rare for me...

**Judas:** Why not just go to sleep then?

**IronyxOfxFate:** Never!! I shall not let sleep take me! Up, up and awaaaaay!!

**Judas:** -_sighs_- Please be sure to leave a review... I'm going to go make sure Lina-sama doesn't kill herself...

**IronyxOfxFate:** That's _Leon_ to you! **_Leon!_**

**Judas:** I don't care what your friends online or at school call you, I'm not calling you by my old name...


End file.
